


Six Loops

by theressomanyusernames



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Summer, roller coaster au, side eridan ampora/feferi peixes, side karkat vantas/terezi pyrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theressomanyusernames/pseuds/theressomanyusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux strike up a conversation while waiting in line for a roller coaster alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Loops

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing something summery so here's a story about how eridan is afraid of roller coasters and how sollux isn't half the ass he pretends to be

“Are you two riding together?”

 

Before you can respond with an adamant no, the guy in front of you has already opened his mouth. “Yeah, thanks.”

 

As the attendant is walking away, you attempt to get the stranger’s attention. “Excuse me, asshole, I don’t you.”

 

He smacks his gum and rolls his eyes. “Please, spare me the tough-guy act, you prick. Just because we’re a pair of lonely assholes who couldn’t get someone else to ride with us doesn’t mean we have to hold up the line. Especially for the first car. God, you were just going to make everyone here wait an extra round? That’s a dick move, man. I promise I won't smell. Here- take a whiff I-”

 

“Christ, you’re disgustin’. And I’m not lonely, I’m here with someone.”

 

He snickers. “Yeah, right. If you’re here with someone where the hell is he?”

 

“She’s waiting down below. She doesn’t like coasters, but she. She dared me to go on this one. I ain’t lookin’ like a pussy in front a’ her.”

 

“Oh, so you’re trying to impress her?”

 

“I mean, I guess you could say it like that if you’re tryin’ to spin shit into somethin’ it’s not. But I don’t turn down dares from anyone.”

 

The two of you move up a spot in the line as the roller coaster returns. Of course, there’s three more runs until you have to get on with this prick. You’re conflicted as to whether you want it to be over with, or if you never want it to happen at all. God, you’re terrified of roller coasters. The guy responds obnoxiously, “Sounds more like you’re in love with her or something. It’s alright, no need to be embarrassed about it.”

 

“Hey, fuck you, man. So what’s your story? Why the hell are you ridin’ front seat with strangers?”

 

He shakes his head, smiling. “I’m third wheeling, man. They like to pretend they’re not flirting and ride in the middle car, and I like to have awkward interactions with douchebags and riding in the first car. It’s called symbiosis.”

 

You laugh, partially because he’s weirdly funny in a self-deprecating way, and partially because you realize he has a really pronounced lisp. “Yeah, sounds like you’re living the dream.”

 

“Aren’t we all today?”

 

You nudge his shoulder a little bit. “Okay, so tell me why the hell you agreed to come here with those assholes if you know they were just gonna fuckin’ exclude you the whole day?”

 

He tilts his head back and blows a bubble with his gum. You take only a moment to wonder why he’s wearing 3D glasses in actual frames, then decide it’s not important enough to dwell on. “I agreed to come, yeah, but I agreed on different terms. There were going to be four of us, but my best friend had to bail last minute, and it would’ve been kind of shitty if I bailed just because she did. KK- the other guy- he didn’t want it to seem like it was a date with the girl he’s been hitting on, so if I bailed the whole thing would’ve fallen through. Besides, I’m having an okay time.”

 

“Are you, really?”

 

“Hell yeah, man. Coasters are coasters, no matter who you ride ‘em with.” After a moment of awkward silence, he asks, “Are you afraid of these things or something? Is that why that girl dared you to ride front car without her?”

 

You rub the back of your neck. “Yeah, I mean, we both are a little bit. Nothin’ too bad. I ain’t gonna vomit on you or anythin’. Maybe you could do me a favor and tell me when the camera’s comin’ up so I can open my eyes again.”

 

He laughs, “God damn, you’re not telling me you were seriously planning on keeping your eyes closed the whole time? That’s a huge selfish waste of the front car, you know that, don’t you?”

 

“Give me a break, shit for brains. You can’t be selfish about a roller coaster.”

 

“You sure as hell can! Before you met me, you were going to sit in the first car alone and keep your eyes closed the whole time. If that’s not selfish, I don’t know what is.”

 

Once again, the roller coaster returns, and the two of you step up. Now there’s only two people in front of you, and you feel the anxiety pooling intensely in the pit of your stomach. God, you hate these things, and this guy’s overconfidence is making you even more nervous. Even though you don’t know him, you don’t want to look like an idiot in front of him. You don’t really like looking like an idiot in front of anybody. “Whatever man, I’m just tryin’ to get on and off in time to make it to the ferris wheel before this place closes.”

 

He raises one eyebrow. “The ferris wheel, hm? With that girl?”

 

“Yeah, with her.”

 

“Gonna make your move when it’s stopped at the top or something? The skyline’s fucking beautiful up there man. You can see the whole city from there. I was on with my friends before this, and it was great. It’ll probably be better since it’s a little bit darker now.”

 

“It’s none a’ your business what I was plannin’ to do up there.”

 

“That sounds like something someone planning to make an embarrassingly emotional confession of love would say.”

 

“Okay, shut up, you don’t know me or her for that matter.”

 

“Jesus fuck, I was joking. Have you ever heard of a damn joke?”

 

“Okay, sorry, I guess, but it’s a sensitive topic, alright?”

 

“Should I be afraid to ask why?”

 

You figure you’re never going to see this guy again, so why not dump your problems on him if he’s willing to hear them? “I mean, I’m just not sure if she likes me back. Sometimes I get the sense that… I don’t know, like she gets tired of me.”

 

“Shit, man.” He blows a bubble with his gum. It snaps when it pops. “Well, you’ll never know if you don’t ask.”

 

“I know. I know.” You sigh. You know, of course, because it’s self-evident. What you don’t know, is whether or not you want to hear the answer. “What kind of gum is that?”

 

“Lemon-lime.”

 

“Can I have a piece?”

 

He smirks. “I left it in my bag- but here. I promise that if you don’t cry or piss yourself the whole time, I’ll give you a piece when we get off the ride.” After a pause he adds, “I’ll probably still give you a piece if you cry, but definitely not if you piss yourself.”

 

“Wow,” you reply sarcastically, “Means a lot.” The two of you move up, only waiting behind one other pair. “I never caught your name,” you say.

 

“That’s because I never said it.”

 

“Christ-”

 

“It’s Sollux.”

 

“Sol-lux? That’s kind of weird.”

 

“What, like you’re named something better?”

 

“Eridan.”

 

He laughs. “Yeah, it fits you.”

 

“What the hell do you mean by that?” You cross your arms in an attempt to look intimidating. You don’t really need it, though. If it came down to it, you could beat the shit out of this guy. He’s skinny and a good few inches shorter than you, whereas anyone who saw you could peg you as an athlete right away. Of course, he must know you wouldn’t start to punch him out in line for an amusement park ride.

 

“It’s just… I don’t know. Eridan just looks like a name someone like you would have. I didn’t mean it as an insult, man.”

 

“Yeah, alright.”

 

“No, I kind of like it, honestly. It’s sort of hipstery. I don’t know anyone else named Eridan.”

 

“Well, I don’t know anyone else named Sollux.”

 

He swats his hand, dismissively. “Nah, it’s nothing special. It’s just an old family name is all. Weird as shit for a family name, but it’s still just an old traditional thing.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You in high school?” You ask. The guy looks like he’s probably a high-schooler, but he could be anywhere between the ages of 12 and 24. He’s short and it’s dark and you can’t see his face too well.

 

“Just for another month, thank God.”

 

“You’re a senior then?”

 

“Yeah. And you?”

 

“I’m a senior, too.”

 

He smirks and says, “You better make your move on that girl quick, then. You don’t want to graduate and have it all be over before you say what you want to say to her.”

 

“We’ll still talk after high school. It’s not like we’re not friends,” you reply defensively.

 

“Yeah, but it won’t be the same kind of thing, trust me. It’s much neater to tell her while you’re still bound to that godless institution.”

 

“And what do you know about love?”

 

“What do I know about love?” He smacks his gum, and blows a bubble. It pops two inches from your face. He looks at you for a second, then laughs. “Not a damn thing, man. But I do know a thing or two about people in general.”

 

You raise your eyebrow at him, prompting him to continue.

 

“People, no matter how close you think you are to them, are always tied to things and places. And the minute you leave summer camp, or move away, or graduate high school, things will be never be the same as they were there. It’s just a fact.”

 

“Me n’ Fef aren’t like that,” you mutter, “We’ve got a real close bond.”

 

“I’m not saying you’ll stop talking to her and shit, I’m just saying it won’t be the same as it is right now. But hey, wait a month if you don’t believe me.” You follow suit as he moves up once more. He puts his hand on the guard rail, and leans close to the track. You don’t think he’s supposed to be doing that, but you doubt the guards will stop him this late.

 

“Wait, shit, did they close the line to this thing?”

 

Sollux shakes his head. “Don’t worry, dude, they always close the ones with the big lines off early. You’ll be able to get to the ferris wheel in no time to make your corny confession.”

 

You kick at the wooden planks on the ground, stirring up some dirt. “I don’t know if I want to make that stupid confession anymore.”

 

“Oh, don’t tell me I talked you out of it. I was trying to talk you into it!”

 

“No, well, I mean, partially it’s-”

 

“Was it my dashing good lucks? Did I confuse you or something? God, look at me, turning hipster assholes gay left and r-”

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ, no! No, I just mean, you’re right about the whole graduation makin’ things different thing. I should’ve done it last year when I would’ve had the chance to make it into an actual relationship, n’ not some shitty summer fling. I didn’t even have the balls to ask her to prom. I- I don’t know. It’s probably better that we end it as friends this late in th’ game.” You add, just as an afterthought, “I’m not gay.”

 

“Hey, do what you’ve gotta do, man. But you might regret the hell out of that when you’re old and decrepit and wondering whether or not your high school crush ever felt the same way about you.”

 

You scoff. “I won’t be thinking about this when I’m old.”

 

“Hey, you don’t know that. Sometimes you can’t help the shit you think about.”

 

“I guess your fuckin’ right.”

 

“But hey, do whatever the hell you want. You ready for the ride?”

 

“Oh shit,” you mutter, “this thing goes fast as hell, doesn’t it?”

 

Through this evil fucking grin he says, “Oh, yeah, it’s the fastest in the park. It’s got the most loops, too. What, are you having second thoughts?”

 

“No, well yeah of course, but that’s not why I asked. Do your pockets zip up?”

 

He unzips a pocket of his black Northface. “Yeah, why? Did you forget to drop something off?”

 

You pull your cell phone out of the front pocket of your jeans. “No, not really. I didn’t think it would fly out back when I was droppin’ my shit off, but I’m kind of doubting that now. Do you mind?”

 

“Nah,” he snatches your phone, and looks it up and down for a little bit. “Galaxy S7 huh? Nice. I would’ve pegged you as an iPhone guy for sure.”

 

“Well, you were wrong about that. You don’t know me.”

 

He half smiles. “Yeah, I guess I don’t. Can I try and guess your pattern? I’m really good at all that hacking kind of shit.”

 

“Guessin’ someone’s code isn’t hacking, dumbass.”

 

“It is when I can get it on the first try.”

 

Out of nothing but pure curiosity to see if he can deliver on the promise, you let him. To your amazement, he gets your eclectic wavy pattern correct on the first try, just as he said he could. “Okay, fuck off, give it back now.”

 

“Oh, look here. We have twitter, facebook, tumblr- you run a porn blog ED? Candy crush, basic as hell, kik- that’s for your booty calls right?”

 

You don’t want to start a scene in line for the coaster, but you consider using force to get your phone back. “Stop fuckin’ around and put it in your pocket.”

 

“Alright, alright,” he points to the right and adds, “Hey, look, the cars are coming back.”

 

You take a moment to look the apparatus up and down, and all of the people who look like they had an amazing time, save for one guy who looks like he’s about to puke his guts out. “Is he alright?” You ask half to Sollux, half to yourself.

 

By the time you look back over at him, he’s sealed your phone safely away in his pocket. “Who? The cardigan guy?”

 

“Yeah, him, he looks like he’s gonna be sick!”

 

Sollux shouts, “Hey, TZ! Is KK alright?”

 

“Fuck you, Sollux,” the cardigan guy says, “I can answer for myself.”

 

“Alright then. Hey, KK, are you alright?”

 

“No, that was awful. You didn’t tell me there were so many goddamn loops on it!”

 

Sollux laughs a little bit. “I didn’t think I had to tell you, oh my God. You saw the thing before we went on.”

 

The girl with him adds, “Yeah, you’re not the blind one here!” She’s teasing him, sure, but the girl grabs onto the boy’s arm to steady him. It’s sweet, in a weird way.

 

The boy, KK you think his nickname might be, rolls his eyes and tries to suppress a smile. “You’ll love it, Sollux. It’s the most batshit crazy awful coaster in the whole goddamn park. Right up your shitty alley.”

 

An employee of the part opens the gate, and you follow Sollux into the first seat. As his two friends are leaving, he calls, “Hey, take care of him, TZ! Make sure he doesn’t barf on anything expensive!”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure he saves it all for your cheap-ass car!”

 

Sollux shakes his head and turns back to you, pulling down the handlebars. “I told you, they’re not too bad to spend a day with, even if they are flirting like hell.”

 

You follow suit, and begin to buckle in. “Yeah, they seem nice.”

 

“You know,” he says, “I ride roller coasters like it’s my job or some shit, but I always have the fear that I’m not gonna do the buckle tight enough, and they’re not gonna check it, and that I’ll fall out halfway through the ride. I guess that just adds to the fun.”

 

“Yeah, fallin’ out of the ride sounds like the fuckin’ tops, man.”

 

An employee comes around to check to see that both of you are, in fact, completely secured in the ride. “Man,” Sollux says, “you’re really fucking nervous about this thing, aren’t you?”

 

“We’ve established that, yeah.”

 

An employee sitting in a glass booth starts to make an announcement about keeping all hands and feet inside the vehicle that you know everyone on the ride will break. Sollux smirks, but doesn’t look at you. “You can hold my hand if you want.”

 

You squirm a bit in your seat. “What is it with you trying to turn me gay? Are you fuckin’ hittin’ on me? I swear to Christ I’ll sock you when we get off this ride.”

 

“Okay, first of all, it’s not gay if you’re as scared as you are and as kind and generous as I am. Second, I’m not hitting on you, I’m offering to do something nice for you. And third of all, you can’t punch me when you’re too nauseous to stand up straight.” 

 

“Sorry, fine. I’m good though, thanks.”

 

“Whatever.” Sollux taps his fingers against the handlebars. “I’ll nudge you when the camera’s coming up. It’s after the second loop. You know, so your girl won’t know that you’re the weenie you are.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Everyone cheers when the roller coaster first takes off, but it doesn’t start out so badly. It goes slowly, straight, for a while, then begins to climb up. The higher you get, though, the more anxious you feel. Even closing your eyes doesn’t help you feel less completely terrified. In a momentary lapse of judgement, you reach for a stranger’s hand in hopes that he won’t mock you for it. Instead he says, “Hey, open your eyes for a minute before the drop. Take a look at the skyline.”

 

For a moment, of course, it’s gorgeous. You can see the whole city from the top of the roller coaster, even better than you could have at the top of the ferris wheel. But then comes the drop, which makes you scream and clench your eyes back shut.

 

“You should raise your arms up,” Sollux says, “it’s what makes it fun.”

 

“I’m not here to have fun, I’m here to prove a fuckin’ point,” you say breathlessly.

 

“No reason proving a point can’t be fun.”

 

You go through the first loop screaming, barely aware of the aching in your head. At least you think it’s aching, you can’t really tell. Maybe you have whiplash. Maybe the coaster’s going so fast that it knocked a few of your brain cells loose. You don’t even think it was worth it to impress your sort of best friend who probably doesn’t even like you back. But then again, maybe it was, because you got to meet this weird guy who hacked your phone and let you hold his hand for a few minutes. It’s weird how you tend to remember strangers like him. The second loop takes you less by surprise, but is no less stressful.

 

He lets go of your hand, which stresses you out even more. “Wait, why did you do that?”

 

“Open your eyes, camera’s coming up.”

 

After a brief flash of light during which you force a smile, you close your eyes and reach for his hand again. You hold onto it even tighter than before. “There’s only that one camera right?”

 

“Right-o. But I’d consider opening your eyes for this next part. You get another good view.”

 

In lieu of opening them both, you open only your left eye and peek out expecting to see the skyline. Instead, you see the theme park, all lit up at night. You had forgotten about your plans for the ferris wheel, but it looks so fun and innocent lighting up in a whole array of different colors. You think it was kind of shitty of her to dare you to ride the most intense roller coaster in the park when she knows you hate them. It must be funny from her end, sure, and it wasn’t like you would’ve easily done the same to her, but it just seems shitty that she told you to do it alone. It would have been nicer if she offered to do it with you or something. The third loop isn’t as bad. You can’t tell if it’s because it’s smaller, or if you’re just used to it.

 

“You ready?” Sollux asks.

 

“No,” you say.

 

“It will be fun, come on.”

 

You sigh. “Alright, fine, do whatever.”

 

He raises your arm up with his, just like they do in the movies. It’s corny like that.

 

“Come on,” he coaxes, “raise the other one up.”

 

“Then I won’t be holdin’ on to anythin’.”

 

“Trust me, you won’t fall out.”

 

Almost against your will, you comply, raising the other arm above your head, and peeling your eyes back open in time for the fourth loop. You scream, both terrified and exhilarated.

 

“It’s more fun, right?”

 

“I- I don’t know!”

 

“That’s the fucking spirit!”

 

By the fifth loop, you decide that the adrenaline rush was worth the fear. You don’t think you want to get on another coaster anytime soon, but you’re glad you did it just this once. You’re glad Fef gave you that bullshit dare. The sixth loop comes and goes, then the whole train starts to slow down.

 

“Is it over?” you practically whisper.

 

“Yeah,” Sollux says, wriggling away from your hand. “It’s over, dude.”

 

“Thanks for uh. Thanks or whatever.”

 

“Yeah, don’t mention it. Are you nauseous?”

 

“No. My head hurts a little bit, but I ain’t gonna barf on you. I keep my promises.”

 

“Alright, good to hear.” The coaster comes to a stop, and the handlebars finally loosen above your head. You feel as if an enormous weight has been lifted off your shoulders. Before you can even get your bearings, Sollux is on his feet, your phone in hand. “Here you go. It didn’t manage to fall out.”

 

You get out of the ride and stand beside him. “Shit, thanks. Hey, I didn’t piss myself. Do I still get a piece of gum?”

 

He laughs, “Yeah, of course.”

 

You follow him over to the lockers where riders can put their loose items before getting on the ride, waiting patiently. After a moment of rooting through a red and blue drawstring back, he gets out a pack of Orbit and hands you a piece. “Here’s to not crying or pissing yourself, Eridan.”

 

“Yeah, thanks.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, you know how I hacked your phone?”

 

“Christ, how?”

 

He shakes his head and looks down. “I saw the swipe pattern from your finger. You can see the residue on your screen.”

 

“Fuckin’ incredible. You’re a real goddamn hacker, aren’t you?” As you begin to walk away, you add, “And thanks, by the way, for uh. Yeah, thanks for everything.”

Before you can hear his snarky response, you ditch him and head down the steps to meet with Fef. You see a message from her waiting on your lockscreen, and unlock your phone so you can meet up with her. Yet, you’re not initially greeted by her massage. Instead, you’re greeted by your contacts page. Looks like Sollux Captor “hacked” your phone just so he could give you his number. You inexplicably decide to postpone your planned ferris wheel confession, perhaps indefinitely. Maybe there are some things that just don’t need to be said out loud, and some answers that you already know.


End file.
